Side loading garbage collection trucks are common in the field of trash, garbage, refuse and/or recyclable materials removal. Typically, the truck includes an arm at the side of the truck that grabs with a grabbing mechanism a trash can or other receptacle containing trash, garbage, refuse and/or recyclable materials. The grabbing mechanism is attached to an arm that travels along the side of the cab of the truck and into an opening called a hopper and dumps the trash, garbage, refuse and/or recyclable materials can therein. Once the garbage is inside the body of the trash truck, a packing blade pushes the garbage to the rear end of the truck to make room for more trash, garbage, refuse and/or recyclable materials and to optionally allow for expulsion through the rear of the trash truck once full.
One problem that often occurs is that some of the garbage is not grabbed by the packing blade on the push through. When garbage is left behind like this, the missed garbage needs to be manually removed by the operator. To accomplish this, the driver must climb inside the body of the trash truck. Additionally, a side door is required for access as is a floor clean-out trough to remove the missed garbage.
There is a need for a side loading trash truck engine design that overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings in the prior art.